This invention relates to an improved magnetic socket holder and, more particularly, to a magnetic socket holder of simplified construction similar in operation to previously known magnetic tool holders, but having a construction specifically designed for holding sockets.
Various prior art tool holders are comprised of a pair of parallel metal plates with a series of ceramic magnets glued therebetween. A pair of metal holders welded to the back edge of the plates support the device on a wall, a cabinet or the like. The brackets maintain the plates positioned with respect to one another in a separated and rigid condition. Preferably a layer of tape is fitted over the edge of the ceramic magnets which provides enhanced visibility for the tool holder. This assembly is quite useful and effective for support or holding of tools by means of magnetism.
Heretofore sockets associated with a wrench have been stored on clips mounted on a board or in tool box compartments. While such socket storage constructions are quite useful for their purpose, it is often difficult to remove a socket from a clip or from a compartment in a tool box. Thus, though the aforesaid constructions are very useful, complications result particularly when it is desired to use such arrangements for socket storage. The present invention thus contemplates an improved combination of elements which eliminate some of the difficulties associated with the prior art socket holders particularly difficulties in assembly and difficulties of access and removal of sockets from the holder. This is accomplished by utlizing a novel variety of magnetic tool holder for storage of sockets.